


Vid: Death of Me

by AceofWands



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofWands/pseuds/AceofWands
Summary: My ode to Tony Stark and his journey in the MCU over the past decade.I doubt any of us will be surprised if Endgame is the end of his story. Devastated, but not surprised. I think he’d be the least surprised of all.





	Vid: Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Films featured: Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War

Song: Death of Me, by Saint PHNX

Reblog: [Here](http://aceofwands.tumblr.com/post/183067006963/death-of-me-iron-man-my-ode-to-tony-stark-and)


End file.
